Elders of Amakna
Information Elders Of amakna was founded by Nickersoffalot and Purrrrrrfect. The guild is a very much an unknown guild but people that join end up loving us and find out that we actually care about our members and are always willing to help them out. The guild has a 5% minimum XP tax to keep the guild consistently leveling and so guild members will always eventually rank up. Our guild Boasts a varitey of levels, with members from there level 50's - 130's. This guild has been inactive and is currently declared as dead. Guilds Fun Facts Ever joined a guild and thought to yourself, OMG there's only 2 people online whenever you log on, or the guild chat is non existent, or the leader and officers tend to ignore you due to your level or because you're new to the guild? Well look no further since Elders of Amakna offers an extremely friendly service. #Constant members on at all time between 10-20 during busy times and 5-10 during quieter times #European and members from the U.S.A. and Australia including members from UAE so there is a constant overlap in different time zones. #Leaders and Officers always willing to help, for instance if your looking for materials(mats) for items to make a said item they have the knowledge and the know how to help gather and craft the required item. #Also some people have problems with people aggressing them or generally other people being rude or abusive in this guild we stick together and we have the means and power to agro anyone who is abusive to our members. #Guild priorities, at Elders of amakna we believe that every member is of equal value, and that every member should be able to get help whenever they need, so when in need just ask and help will come. The current level which is needed to join Elders is 50 Current Guild Ranking System Starting from 2007 Elders of Amakna have a new Raking System. The XP required for the following ranks are: #On Trial = 0 Experience. #Apprentice = 1000 Experience. #Guide = 2000 Experience. #Chosen one = 4000 Experience. #Scout = 10,000 Experience. #Guard = 15,000 Experience. #Servant = 30,000 Experience. #Reservist = 50,000 Experience. #Protector = 80,000 Experience. #Treasurer = 100,000 Experience. #Second in Command = This rank is voted on by all Second in Command's and the Leader. Keep in mind that to get promoted you don't only have to reach the XP cap. Among other things the guild takes in mind level, respect to other members and overall maturity of the character. Be fair, nice and always listen to your superiors. That way we can have a decent and civilized community. Rights The follow Rights apply for each rank: (Rights are cumulative) Deserteur, On Trial = No rights Apprentice = Manage XP distribution. Guide = Place a Collector and invite new members. Chosen One and Scout = Retrieve the collector's resources. Guard = Use the Paddocks. Servant = Retrieve the Collector's kamas. Reservist = Fit out the Paddocks. Protector and Treasurer = Retrieve the Collector's resources. Second in Command = Manage the boosts, Manage rights,Manage the ranks and Manage other memeber's mounts. Leader = All rights. All ranks will not gain the right to ban other member's this is is given soloey to the leader, although Second in Command's can give themself's the right if they feel that a member must be kicked immeditaly. Special Ranks Upon certain cases the guild leader and Commanders can agree to promote or even demote a specific member to a unique rank. Promotion Ranks: All ranks except the Second in Command rank is achieved by gain Experience for the guild. Demotion Ranks: Demotions only occure if a player is inactive for a specific amount of time, usually after 1 or 2 months of inactivity. This would result in the member in question being bumped down to a Deserteur rank. To Join Elders Private Message The Following Guild Officers In Game : There should always be a guild officer online, but if not try and contact us an hour later. Nickersoffalot 'leader' NightbringerIII Quarlo Aly Yasmin-xx '--aemiaw--' Strakken Mizuki QTiE RedBirds Go on PM us, we don't bite. A Thanks To Everyone A big thanks to all of those that have helped developed this guild page and help promote the guild. Also a big thanks to those of you that have bothered to read this guild page and have thought about joining Elders Of Amakna, we hope to see you soon.